Arthur and the 2 new schools
by Travis 5412
Summary: When Elwood City school board has 2 new elementary schools. They both want Arthur and them as students in 1 of them. No flaming please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the 2 new schools

It started with intro. Arthur: Have your home town ever decided to build 2 new schools and wanted you to be a student in 1 of them? Well it happened to me. Why me? Find out in this story. We began at Elwood City School Board on the 1st Day of Summer Vacation. We see Albert Anderson an Aardvark Man wearing a blue suit and such. He is The School Boards Chairman. Mr. Anderson: Elwood City is growing fast. so we will open 2 new schools. Any ideas for names? Mrs. McCook: We an name 1 United Elementary School and the other p.s. 23. She is a monkey woman. Mr. Black: I say name 1 Ronald Reagan Elementary School and the other Unity Elementary School. He is a rabbit man. Mr. Anderson: Ok lets vote. They picked Mrs. Mccoks plan. Now we go to The Read house. Arthur is getting ready to play Hide and seek with his friends. Arthur :Mom can I go out to play with my friends? Mrs. Read: Yes you may hone. He went out when Buster and them came. Mr. Read: What will they do for lunch? Mrs. Read: I think The Sugar bowl. Francine: I will be it 1st. They played for 3 hours and had lunch at the sugar bowl and played more until dinner time came. Mrs. Read: Did you have fun? Arthur: Isure did mom. Mrs. Read: I heard it will rain all day tomorrow. So you can stay in you Arthur: Sounds good to me. Next chapter you can decide if Arthur and them will go to 1 of the new schools or stay at Lakewood. Vote 1 for a new school and 2 for to stay at Lakewood.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Anderson: Now we need those schools princapals and Teachers. We have 6 teachers for United and 5 for p.s.23. The 2 from Mighty Mount Mountain are Mrs. Jackson who is a 2nd grade teacher there the 2nd from that school is Mr. Sanders who is a 5th Grade teacher there. From Lakewood we have Mr. Marco who is a 2nd grade teacher there and Mr. Ratburn a 3rd teacher there. And 2 from out of town they are Mrs. Smith and Mr. Cook. Mrs. Miller: I like Mr. Ratburn. Mr. Anderson: I went over there apilcations so no to the 2 from out of town. They did pick Mr. Ratburn. The new 3rd grade teacher will be Mr. Henderson who is a new teacher. The builders are building the building playground and parking lot. Meanwhile at the Read House. Mrs. Read: Arthur can you get the mail? Arthur: Sure Mom I can do that. Mrs. Read: If anything important to you tell me or your dad or both of us. Arthur saw 2 addressed to him. 1from United. By the way the school board hired Mrs. Mcgee as p.s. 23 1st principal. Arthur: United Elementary School and p.s. . Read: Those are the 2 new schools. Mrs. Read: It is up to you which school you pick. You have 3 choices stay at Lakewood, United, or p.s. 23. It is up to you and same thing to you D. W. ok? D.W.: Ok mom. Arthur: Lets see who the princapals are. p.s. 23 has Mrs. Mcgee and United has Mr. Ratburn. Mrs. Read: If you pick that school you will still see Nigel Ratburn. Arthur: United Elementary has 2 teachers are Mr. Watson and Ms. Mountgomery. p.s. 23 has Mr. Hopper and Ms. Douglas. Lakewood has Mrs. Parker Ms. Tucker and Mr. Goldberg. They are those schools teachers for the 4th grade. Mr. Read: Iam sure they are good teachers. Mrs. Read: Can I see those 2 letters please. Arthur: Ok mom here. Mrs. Read: They want to meet you in 2 weeks to talk with them. 2 weeks later he talked with them. He said no to p.s. 23 because that principal was to much like Molly Macdonald and not in a very safe subdivision. He said maybe to United. So it is either that school or stay at Lakewood. Mrs. Read: So are you seeing which ones your friends go to? Arthur: Yes mom I am. He and his friends chose United. They got Mr. Watson for there teacher. 2 days later. Mr. Ratburn: This will be a good school. Its playground is bigger and better than Lakewood. This is Mr. Watson your teacher. Mr. Watson: You 5 kids and some more teacher. Buster: I hope this school has good food. Brain: I hope we can start a chess club here. Mr. Ratburn: The answer is yes Alan. Francine: How about sports? Mr. Ratburn: 5 for now. They are Soccer Basketball badmitten softball and volleyball. For more must be submitted to the school board. Muffy: I hope this is a good school. Arthur: We will find out when school begins in the fall. Muffy That is true. Mr. Ratburn: Openhouse is 2 weeks before school begins. That is in September. Later in the park. Arthur: I heard you 2 will also have the same teacher. Binky: That is true. Ladonna: I hope this school is as good as Lakewood. Arthur: We will find out. Fern: I also got him for a teacher. George: I will stay at Lakewood. Next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

D.W.: What school will I go to? Mrs. Read: Same as your brother which is United Elementary School. Your teacher is Ms. Randolf. She will meet you and 5 friends of yours on the open house. Those friends are Emily The Tibble twins Bud and Alans cousin. Arthur: I hope this school is good. Mr. Ratburn said it will. Mrs. Read: I am sure it will. Mr. Read: I heard there playground will be nice. Arthur: I will get use to riding a bus to school. Mrs. Read: You 2 will get use to it. Same with your friends who don't live very close to it. D.W.: I am glad Emily is going to it as well. I hope the Tibble Twins don't get in trouble there. You know how those 2 are like. Arthur: Yes we know how those 2 are like. Arthur: Can I go to the park with my friends? Mrs. Read: Yes honey. He called them and took there bikes and played on its playground and then hide and seek. D.W. went to play with Emily. Later Arthur and them had lunch at The Sugar Bowl. Then went to there tree house. Mrs. Read: Lets order Pizza for dinner tonight? Mr. Read: Sounds good to me. Arthur: Same here. D.W.: Same here. Kate who can know talk: And same here. They did that and ate there fill. The next day they did almost the same thing. Buster: Are you going to camp this year? Arthur: I sure am. Francine: Same with me. They all will go to it. Arthur: I hope this year we will have fun there. 2weeks later they went to camp and had fun. The day of the open House came. Mrs. Read: Ok lets go to the open house. Arthur: I am all ready to go. They drove to that school which looks nice. Mr. Ratburn: Welcome Read family. They met there teachers and toured the school. After the open house they went home. Arthur: It is a nice looking school. Mrs. Read: It is also in a good neiborhood. I will know you kids will be safe there. That other school is not in a good part of town. Lakewood is good. But I am sure you 2 will like United Elementary school. Arthur: I hope we make new friends there. Mrs. Read: I know you 2 will make new friends. In 2 weeks school will begin so tomorrow we go school shopping so new clothes for you kids as well as school supplies. D.W.: I hope kindergarten is as good a pre school. Mrs. Read: I am sure it will be fun. Arthur here enjoyed it. Arthur: I hope you like this school because I will. When I went to kindergarten it was at Lakewood. This is this schools 1st school year. I hope the teachers know how to teach. They are all new teachers. Mr. Read: I am sure they are good teachers. The next day they went to mill creek mall and bought stuff they need. Arthur: I still like wearing these types of clothes. Mrs. Read: You look good in them. When school begins tell us if they teach you 2. Arthur and D.W.: Ok mom. Time skipped until school was just 2 days away. Buster: Lets go play in the park. They did so. Arthur: To think we begin that new school in 2 days. Buster: I sure hope they have good food there. Arthur: They did at Lakewood. Mrs. Macgrady knows how to cook. I heard there cook is Ms. Turner who knows how to cook. You sure like to eat Buster. Buster: That is true. The next day they all played hide and seek until they all went to dinner. Mrs Read: I hope you 2 will enjoy that new school on Monday. Arthur: Ok mom. D.W.: Same here. Mrs. Read: I hope Mr. Ratburn is a good Princapal he was a good teacher. 2 days later they went to wait for there school bus. The next chapter they go to that school.


	4. Chapter 4

Sue Ellen: I am glad I am going to this new school as well. Arthur: That is good. 2 minutes later the school bus came. Bus Driver: United Elementary School? The kids: Yes. Bus Driver: Ok come on kid. They did see 3 kids they don't know outside at where they will catch it for school now plus 5 more kids they don't know. Boy# 1: Hi I am Peter Hunter. He is a fox boy wearing A blue T-Shirt Blue shorts and brown sandals without socks. Arthur: I am Arthur Read. Buster: I am Buster Baxter. I am Francine Frensky. Binky: I am Binky Barnes. Sue Ellen: I am Sue Ellen Armstrong. And I am Fen Walters. Brain who is Alan Powers there in the back. Boy# 2: I am Larry McKnight. He is A monkey Boy like the Crosswire only not related and there not rich. Bus Driver: We have 2 more stops then on to school. They picked up a group of 5 kids 3 boys and 2 girls. Boy# 3: Hi I am Adam Goldman. He said setting next to Brain. Brain: Hi I am Alan Powers but my friends call me Brain. Boy# 4: I am Donald Ryan. He is a White rabbit boy. He dresses like a nerd. Boy # 5: Hi I am Travis Henderson. H e is an Aardvark boy wearing A Bionic Bunny t-shirt Blue jeans and green a white shoes. Girl#1: Hi I am Amy Cook. I moved here from Crown City. We moved here when my dad got transferred here to work at the phone company my mom got a job at our school as its nurse. She is a Dog girl like Fern only brown not gray. And Girl# 2:I am Lisa Conner. She is a cat like Jenna. Both dress like each other only 1 was yellow and 1 red. Same with there sandals was the same color. They became friends with those kids. Then at the last stop they picked up 3 Boys. 1 is an Aardvark 1 is a Rat and the 3rd is monkey like The Frenskys. They then arrived at there school. They walked into Mr. Watsons classroom. Arthur: This classroom is nice. Muffy: Hi there. I still go to school in the limo. Travis: Does your dad own a used car lot? Muffy: Yes he does. Travis: My parents are looking for a 2nd car. I am Travis Henderson. Muffy: I am Mary Alice Crosswire. But call me Muffy. My dad can sell your family a car. Man: I am Mark Petterson your student Teacher. Call me Mr. Petterson. Mr. Watson: He is going for his Education Degree. I am of corse Mr. Watson your teacher. Welcome to United Elementary school. Ok lets take attendance and have some fun and start school work tomorrow. We have 4 games for now. They are cheakers chess rocks in a box a deck of cards. You can play tick tac toe or hangman. Or you can color. He took attendance and they had fun then came recess. Arthur: I love this playground. Francine: It is better than the 1 at Lakewood. Adam: It is a lot bigger than the 1 in Stacyville. It only has a swingset jungle gym and 2 tetter totters. This 1 has a 2nd swing set a tire swing set a merry go round 2 more tetter totters. A black top for 4 square and Such. And 2 slides. Arthur: We love this playground. We are all trying out for the soccer team. Adam: Same here. Travis: Same here. How about you Don? Don: No I am trying out for Basket ball. I am tall for a 9 year old. I run in a big family. As in tall men in the family. I am not very good in Soccer. Amy: I am trying out for soccer. Lisa: The girls basketball team. Brain: It is co ed here. Lisa: Then will try out for it then. After recess came lunch. There food is good. Arthur: That food is good. Buster: I love this food. I love to eat. Travis: My mom cooks good food. I can invite people to our house. I am glad we are friends. I do miss my old friends. Arthur: When did you move here? Travis: 3 weeks ago. My parents own a new bakery. We open in 2 weeks. It is called Henderson family diner. Kids 12 and under eat for free. We have good prices so our diner will be successful. After lunch they went back in to there classrooms. Peter: I am trying out for soccer. Arthur: When try outs come we will be there. They had fun after school. The 2nd day came they got homework but not as much as Mr. Ratburn gave out. Next chapter they try out for sports.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Ratburn: We will have a chess tournament with 4 other school. Brain: What schools are they? Mr. Ratburn: Glenbrook ps.23 Mighty Mountain and Lakewood. We need 6 to enter for this school United Elementary school. Brain: How will we decide what 6 goes? Mr. Ratburn: Have our own chess tournament. The best 6 goes. 10 minutes later. Arthur: So what did Mr. Ratburn want? Brain: We are having a chess tournament with 4 schools. They are Glenbrook p.s.23 Mighty Mountain and our former school Lakewood. Arthur: I wont enter it. But if it was cheakers I would. Brain: It is up to you. D.W.: Can kindergarten kids enter it? Mr. Ratburn: Yes you can. D.W.: I will enter it. Bud: Count me in. Tommy: I am in. Timmy: Same here. Ladonna: Since Bud is in then so will I. Buster: Do you know how to play Ladonna? Ladonna: Yes we have play it in home. Arthur: Do you know how to play D.W.? D.W.: No but I can learn. Brain: I will teach you. D.W. Ok Alan. Brain: Arthur: Mr. Ratburn what will the over all winner get? Mr. Ratburn: A gold trophy and $ 10,000. D.W. Wow! Ladonna: I hope I win it or you Bud. Bud: I hope so. We could buy a new TV with it. Ladonna: Yep. Muffy: I would but I don't need the money. But I don't realy like chess. Francine: I also don't like chess. Binky: I am in. D.W.: So Binky any reason your in? Binky: I love chess and I can play it. I wonder who will enter from our old school? Arthur: Well George and Jenna still go there. Binky: Yes 1 or both can. Sue Ellen: In that case I will enter it. Arthur: I hope you win D.W.. D.W. I sure hope I do. Brain: I will teach you everything I know. I wont be in it. I am more like the coach. I choose not to enter this year. Arthur and D.W. told there parents after the ones that want in sighed up for it. Mrs. Read: I hope you win. we can go on vaction in the summer time to anywhere in the country. Arthur: I want to go to Hawaii. Mr. Read: I say yes. Mrs. Read: If we win then Hawaii it is. D.W.: I would love to go there. Arthur: Brain will be here soon. D.W.: I hope I learn to play well. Mrs. Read: There is Alan now. She learned to play it well. Brain: Very good D.W. you learned well. D.W.: I just hope to win to be 1 of 6 to go to the tournament. Where is it this year? Arthur: Our school will. Brain: That is correct Arthur. Last year it was Lakewood. D.W. went against a 2nd grade boy named Allen Douglas. A dog boy like Fern only a boy and is not a family member to her. D.W. won. Allen: Well you beat me fair and square. He is not a sore loser. D.W. was 1 of 6 chosen along with Bud Ladonna Tommy Timmy and a boy named Todd Potter Jr. He is a cat boy. Todd: I hope 1 from our school wins. Mr. Ratburn: I sure hope 1 of you wins the chess tournament. They went to that tournament D.W. won. They are very happy for her. D.W.: Yes I won! Mr. Ratburn: We are very proud of you. The last person she beat was Jenna Morgan of Lakewood. Next chapter Arthur and them make there soccer team. No flames please.


End file.
